Caricias compradas Twilight
by qaroinlove
Summary: La traición, dolor y alcohol pueden ser una peligrosa mezcla en la sangre… pero a Edward Cullen le enseño que aun con carisias compradas se puede encontrar una nueva oportunidad para amar. Un UA.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dulce traición._**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** es más que claro que Twilight nunca fue, es o será mío. La canción se llama _caricias compradas_ y es de banda cuisillos y si la historia es mía.

**Summary;** al importante empresario Edward Cullen la traición de un amor le demostró que una peligrosa mezcla de alcohol y dolor pueden llegar a dar un nueva oportunidad de amar. Un UA.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **…

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**He probado el sabor de otra piel pues quería borrar el ayer,**_

…

Edward Cullen reconocido y afamado presidente del corporativo Cullen´s Inc. Iba con rumbo a su hogar después de un extensa y agotadora mañana de reuniones importantes con sus socios. Había salido unas cuantas horas antes gracias a que uno de sus socios cancelo la reunión excusando un grave e importante asuntó personal el cual requería su presencia.

Estaba mas que feliz por la cancelación de la reunión, ya que le daría mas tiempo de organizar la sorpresa que quería darle a su amada esposa Victoria, a si que se dirigió a la mas exclusiva floristería que le había recomendado su pequeña hermana Alice y le compro un exquisito ramo de rosas rojo sangre ya que le recordaban a su cabello y las _frescas_ hojas a sus hermosos ojos verdes, además pronto seria su aniversario y él amaba el poderle llenar de detalles.

Desde que la conoció en aquella reunión en Mónaco con los Black, le impresiono su belleza y seguridad. Sobretodo esa mirada felina con la cual observaba a aquellos que consideraba un riesgo, laboralmente hablando. Desde ese momento esa sensual pelirroja llamada Victoria Scott acaparo los pensamientos del presidente de Cullen´s Inc. Hasta que dos años después se convirtió en la Sra. Cullen.

Después de escoger la mejor _‹‹siempre lo mejor››_ caja de chocolates tomo el ramo y salió con rumbo a su casa, al llegar no quiso hacer ruido y darle una sorpresa a su amada fierecilla.

─Victoria…─ le llamo al entrar a la lujosa sala pero ella no respondió, así que se dirigió a la cocina y después de buscarle por toda la casa, coloco el ramo en la mesita de caoba que estaba junto a la escalera y se dirigió rápidamente a su alcoba pero antes de llegar escucho unos leves gemidos desde la habitación que era de ambos, eso le alerto y pensando que su fierecilla pudiera estar lastimada se apresuró a llegar pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una imagen nada agradable para sus ojos esmeralda.

Su mejor amigo y socio James Anderson estaba enredado en las blancas piernas de su esposa, al verlos su perfecto mundo se derrumbo tan rápido que se quedo inmóvil ante el espectáculo que estaba enfrente de él. Y así entre los gemidos de ambos amantes y embestidas por parte de su mejor amigo hacia su esposa, se dio media vuelta y se marcho tan silenciosamente con el corazón hecho pedazos.

No quería llorar, no debía llorar. No porque fuera de las antiquísimas ideas de su abuelo Anthony, esa de que los hombres no lloran, si no porque no valían la pena y su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

…

_**El licor fomentaba mis ganas de mi alma arrancarte,**_

…

Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese instante era la idea de ahogar su pena en licor. Y que mejor que una botella de vino para eso, llego al primer bar que encontró, al acercarse a la barra pidió una copa la cual bebió de un solo golpe, el cantinero le miro ya conocía esa imagen, ya no le era extraño ver a hombres ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

─ ¿Algún amor?-pregunto directamente el cantinero.

Edward le miro fríamente y sin querer dar explicaciones le respondió secamente.

─Solo limítese a servirme las copas, no vengo a charlar.

El viejo cantinero no se sintió ofendido ya era la vieja rutina respuestas así, solo se limito a decirle brevemente.

─La buena compañía ayuda a olvidarse de todo. ─ le decía mientras señalaba con la mirada a unas chicas en el fondo del bar y le volvió a servir otro trago.

Edward le lanzo una mirada de esas con la que atemorizaba a sus nuevos empleados que eran ineficaces. Y funciono, el cantinero se marcho. Y así pasaron las horas entre copa y copa, su mente empezó a nublarse pero el dolor seguía allí atravesando su alma.

─Hola guapo… ¿quieres un poco de compañía esta noche?- le hablo sensualmente al oído una pelirroja mientras ponía su nívea mano en el hombro de Cullen.

Edward giro rápidamente su cabeza y le miro, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y una chispa de esperanza cruzo por sus ojos esmeraldas.

─ Victoria─ susurro bajamente.

- No cariño, soy Jessica─ sonrió seductoramente de lado ─pero si así lo quieres, me puedo llamar Victoria o como quieras─ ofrecía abiertamente mientras le giñaba un ojo ─ entonces cariño, que dices ¿necesitas compañía esta noche?.

Edward le miro y una mueca de asco apareció en su varonil rostro, enarco una ceja y le miro despectivamente.

─Largo─ le respondió lo mas fríamente posible a pesar de los tragos que había ingerido─ quiero estar solo.

La chica le miro entre sorprendida y ofendida, nunca nadie le había rechazado. Dio media vuelta y se marcho contoneándose, Edward solo rodo los ojos ante la desfachatez de aquella chica. Quiso levantarse pero sintió un leve mareo y volvió a sentarse frente a la barra, estaba claro que se había excedido, pero aun así las dolorosas imágenes de la traición estaban en su cabeza. En ese momento escucho una pelea al lado de él.

─He dicho que contigo no─ escucho el gritó de una chica.

─Vamos ovejita, nos divertiremos─ insistió el joven mientras lanzaba un ronroneo ─ además un partido mejor que yo no encontraras─ sonrió sínicamente de lado mientras estaba jalando a la castaña.

La castaña le soltó una bofetada pero al ser una cabeza más alto que ella le tomo de la muñeca y la acerco hacia él.

─He dicho que nos divertiremos maldita zorra a Mike Newton nadie, escúchame bien nadie le rechaza─ amenazo─ y menos una ramera como tu─ escupió con odio las palabras, la castaña sintió un naciente miedo de su interior. Pero en ese instante miro como un puño pálido se estampaba en la cara del rubio.

─ ¿Eres estúpido o que? ¿No escuchaste a la señorita? ─ escupió con odio cada una de las palabras, en parte por que odiaba a los sujetos que querían pasarse de listos con una mujer y la otra, la principal quería desahogar todo el veneno que estaba consumiendo su alma.

El rubio cayó estrepitosamente al suelo armando un revuelo alrededor de ellos. Y con la boca ensangrentada quiso responder, pero al ver al hombre que estaba enfrente de él, decidió que era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

─Viejo, esta ramera no vale la pena─ le dijo mientras se levantaba─ no era necesario el golpe, además ya nos íbamos ¿verdad chicos? ─ Sus acompañantes solo asintieron y se fueron dispersando uno a uno.

Edward se sintió frustrado, ya que no pudo desquitar su coraje y dolor. Así que volvió a sentarse, pero al hacerlo escucho una suave voz detrás de él.

─Gracias… eres el primero que me defiende, a pesar de… y me gustaría agradecértelo─ ofreció la joven, Edward no estaba de ánimos para una platica, y quiso deshacerse de aquella joven y al girar su cabeza le miro. Era demasiado joven para dedicarse a… ese trabajo… era delgada y su castaña melena estaba enmarcada con definidos mechones, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus cálidos ojos color chocolate.

─No hay necesidad─ respondió el hombre restándole importancia─ hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

─Sabes que no es verdad─ replico suavemente la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada ─ no al menos, por alguien como yo… por favor solo se una manera de agradecerte, déjame hacerlo─ suplico la castaña, miles de veces que había jurado aborrecer su oficio y ahora que estaba frente a un desconocido, estaba rogando por unos instantes de compañía. Pero algo le decía que él era diferente, además quería agradecerle y esa era la única manera que ella conocía.

Edward titubeo, él no quería recibir ese tipo de agradecimiento, no era de caballeros. Además alguien mas hubiera hecho lo mismo por aquella joven, pero al mirarle fijamente a sus ojos chocolate, se sintió hipnotizado por la belleza que emanaban y sobretodo añadiéndole una peligrosa mezcla alcohol en la sangre y el doloroso recuerdo de la traición decidió aceptar y así se dirigieron ambos al motel.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Caricias compradas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** es más que claro que Twilight nunca fue, es o será mío. La canción se llama _caricias compradas_ y es de banda cuisillos y si la historia es mía.

**Summary****;** La traición, dolor y alcohol pueden ser una peligrosa mezcla en la sangre… pero a Edward Cullen le enseño que aun con carisias compradas se puede encontrar una nueva oportunidad para amar. Un UA.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **Gracias a Deathxrevenge , lobalunallena & ALEXANDRACAST…

* * *

…

_**Fuimos un par de desconocido jugando a amarse,**_

…

Al llegar a la habitación Edward no tenia la menor idea de como actuar o que hacer, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esta. Quiso irse, pero en ese instante la chica de cálidos ojos fue la que tomo la iniciativa, así que se acercó al hombre y le beso. Fue lento, suave y apasionado. Edward respondió aquel beso segundos después ante el cálido rose de labios que le proporcionaba la castaña. Y así entre miles de besos y caricias fueros desasiéndose de las estorbosas prendas mientras se dirijan con pasos torpes a la cama.

Cullen la depósito en la cama como si de cristal se tratara, le miraba tan frágil, tan bella, que le deseo aun más, como nunca lo había hecho antes con ninguna mujer. No sabía que le provocaba esta joven, pero había despertado en el ternura y deseo. Algo que nunca había experimentado y así entre besos y caricias le entrego más que solo una noche de placer.

Para la castaña era la primera vez que se entregaba de esa manera. No por dinero, si no por el hecho de haberse sentido mujer tan solo un instante, y el haber tenido el suficiente valor ante los ojos de un hombre. así que sus caricias y besos fueron diferentes para aquel extraño, sus caricias fueron llenas de ternura y pasión y dentro de ella deseaba verle mas seguido, porque por primera vez le vieron como mujer y no como objeto. Y fue él, quien la vio de esa manera.

Para el chico de intensos ojos verdes, las suaves y delicadas caricias que le brindaba la joven fueron desconcertantes. La pasión que ella desprendía en cada caricia que le otorgaba le llamo la atención, miles de veces ha estado con su esposa. Pero Victoria era salvaje y sin ningún miramiento, solo buscaba su placer. Pero con esta fascinante jovencita era diferente. Porque con esta total desconocida por primera vez se sintió admirado, deseado y por alguna extraña razón sintió hacer el amor y no lo que practicaba con Victoria, que era solo sexo.

Entre miles de caricias furtivas ambos amantes se fueron conociendo, gravando, memorizando, _amando._ Las pequeñas manos de la castaña viajaban de arriba a bajo por el varonil pecho de su amante, mientras le besaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida, como queriendo grabarse la forma y el sabor de los labios de su amante y así enredo sus torneadas y cremosas piernas en la cintura de aquel hombre.

Para Edward el tocar la joven piel de la desconocida era como tocar la mas fina seda tan suave, tan tersa. Sus manos cobraron vida propia al tocarla, quería grabarla en su mente y así en cada envestida sentía oleadas de placer que nunca había sentido con la que se hacia llamar su esposa.

El momento estaba cerca, la castaña sentía desfallecer de placer. Era la primera vez que disfruto de un encuentro, para ser sincera con ella misma y aunque pareciera estúpido sentirlo con un extraño, era la primera vez que se sentía deseada, admirada, amada.

Este extraño hombre le trataba tan diferente, no le lastimaba. Al contrario le trataba con delicadeza, no le hacia hacer cosas extrañas ni denigrantes, al contrario le hacia sentir placer. Aquel que pensó nunca sentiría al estar con algún hombre, pero no, él era diferente a los demás, él la embestía lenta y sensualmente mientras dejaba un camino de besos por su cuello, sus manos dejaban un camino de caricias por sus senos hasta sus muslos.

Lastima que solo fueran un par de desconocidos jugando a amarse, la joven quiso tener una cosa de él, lo que sea, algo que solo le pertenecería a ella y nada más a ella. Entonces se le ocurrió que eso podría ser solo una cosa, y solo podría ser su nombre, quería gritarlo cuando el momento llegara.

— ¿Co-como te llamas? — preguntó entre suaves jadeos.

—Edward…— respondió voz ronca y pausada debido a la pasión del momento.

La ojimiel sonrió al menos tendría algo de él, algo que le perteneciera. Porque de seguro hombres como él, estaban casados y con familia… Algo que le había sido negado a ella.

El hombre aumentó el ritmo y la castaña llego a cielo gritando fuertemente mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su amante.

-¡EDWARD!- gimió.

Para Cullen el escuchar su nombre en un gemido le fue tan sensual que también llego al clímax y así rendido cayo sobre el pecho de la joven. Después de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas el hombre se quiso separar de la chica, pero ella lo impidió.

—Por favor aun no — rogó — quédate un instante mas así, te lo pido.

Edward al ver la silenciosa suplica en sus cálidos ojos miel accedió, además él tampoco quería separarse, al menos aun no. Y así pasaron los minutos y ambos amantes cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.

El hombre fue el primero en despertar y se encontró que la chica había pasado la noche debajo de él. Pensó que no debió de ser muy cómoda esa posición ya que ella se miraba tan frágil y pequeña ante su enorme cuerpo. Al levantarse sintió como la chica se removía de entre las sabanas pero siguió dormida, por alguna extraña razón no quería despedirse o lo que fuera que se hiciera en estos casos ya que era la primera vez que, por decirlo de una manera, utilizaba esos "servicios".

Se ducho y se vistió rápidamente, pero antes de irse decidió dejarle una generosa cantidad y así marcho de nuevo a lo que era su _hogar_.

Victoria le estaba esperando en la sala, estaba furiosa porque su marido no había llegado a dormir y eso le fastidio. ¿Dónde estaría a estas horas para no llegar? Y al verle entrar lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lanzarle una serie de preguntas de manera indignada. Edward al entrar a su casa le miró y lo primero que escucho fueron los fastidiosos gritos de su mujer en un interrogatorio masivo por saber en donde había pasado la noche. Las preguntas se arremolinaban alrededor de su cabeza, desde el típico ¿donde estabas? Hasta llegar al ¿Qué hiciste anoche?.

Cullen solo se limito a decir un simple y seco.

-Salí.

Victoria no era demasiado brillante en esos temas, pero sabia que no debía hacer fastidiar a su esposo si quería seguir con esa lujosa vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Así que dejo el interrogatorio para después que estuviera mas calmado.

…

_**Pero al cerrar los ojos de pronto empecé a imaginarme,**_

_**Que eres tu la que estaba en mi lecho y no pude aguantarme,**_

…

Desde el descubrimiento de la traición habían pasado cuatro meses, para Edward Cullen no fue nada fácil ya que cada que salía de su casa imaginaba que James estaría allí, aunque por una extraña razón no le dolía tanto como imaginaba.

Ya ni siquiera tocaba a Victoria, la pelirroja reclamo un poco de atención de su marido. Para Cullen no fue fácil, al principio se sintió extraño y lleno de repulsión cuando empezó a besarle quería alejarla de él. Pero en el instante que cerró los ojos imagino a la castaña del bar y miles de sensaciones le embargaron, sus besos se tornaron tan dulces, tan tiernos y tan apasionados que Victoria no desaprovecho la nueva faceta de su marido.

Pero Edward no miraba a Victoria, si no a la joven de ojos acaramelados y le hizo el amor como tantas noches deseo hacerlo después del encuentro que sostuvieron aquella vez. Al llegar la mañana Edward se despertó con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su varonil rostro y la sensación de un cálido cuerpo desnudo a su lado. Pero al mirar el cuerpo que estaba a su lado, sus ojos se endurecieron. No era la cabellera castaña que el deseaba ver, al contrario era una pelirroja que le produjo en sentimiento de desprecio.

Ya no soportaba soñarle y anhelarle. no le importaba su oficio porque aquella desconocida hizo más que agradecerle aquella noche, le quito el dolor de la traición y le robo el corazón y por primera vez se sentía que vivía.

Así que se levanto deprisa y se vistió, era demasiado temprano para ir al bar y buscarle. Así que primero iría al corporativo y después al bar. Las horas pasaron volando y pronto se hizo tarde y con ánimos renovados se dirigió al bar.

…

Al llegar el cantinero le reconoció no era tan fácil olvidar esa mirada que casi lo asesina así que siguió con el rol de su trabajo.

— ¿Desea un trago? — pregunto al hombre cuando se acercó.

—No— negó Cullen —necesito información.

— ¿Información? — Repitió el cantinero — ¿que clase de información busca?.

—No sé... Si me recuerde— empezó a explicar Edward—pero hace como cuatro meses que vine a este lugar y me ofreció… compañía— Edward Cullen siempre era directo, pero estas palabras le costaron trabajo pronunciarlas.

—Si le recuerdo amigo— respondió el hombre— como no olvidar esa mirada.

Edward frunció el ceño, el cantinero no era un hombre bastante suspicaz, pero si tenía instinto de supervivencia así que cambio de tema.

— Claro, ¿Quiere alguna chica en especial? o la que este desocupada en este momento— el cantinero pregunto como si se tratara de un cliente frecuente pero al ver la cara del extraño hombre que estaba en frente de él pensó que era la primera vez que solicitaba esos servicios— ya veo, es la primera vez que quiere "compañía".

—No— negó rápidamente— bueno, si busco a alguien una joven que estuvo aquí es castaña, delgada y de estatura media — explicaba Edward mientras le daba la descripción al cantinero.

—Mmm, no recuerdo haber visto a alguien así últimamente y ¿sabe su nombre o como le llaman?.

Edward Cullen en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquella joven castaña no tenia nombre, ni siquiera había se había tomado el tiempo de preguntarle, se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar ese simple detalle. El joven negó y el cantinero pensó que era un caso perdido buscar a alguien que no tiene nombre. ya que es muy frecuente que lleguen chicas y solo duren dos semanas en un solo lugar.

—No creo que la encuentre— le explico— las chicas que trabajan aquí solo se quedan por temporadas— ante la cara de decepción de Cullen ofreció la única ayuda que podía— pero hay una opción, puede ir con la chica del fondo— señalo a una rubia— se llama Tanya y ella quizá del pueda ayudar, ella es la que mas tiempo a estado aquí.

Edward le agradeció y deposito unos cuantos billetes sobre el mostrador. Y con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la rubia que al verle sonrió. Era muy apuesto el tipo que se acercaba a ella, así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, muy pocas veces tenia la suerte de toparse con sujetos guapos.

—Buenas tardes ¿podemos charlar? — pregunto caballerosamente Edward mientras tomaba asiento.

—Claro, ¿de que quieres charlar cariño? — respondió sensualmente la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Necesito información— contesto secamente el hombre— y me han dicho que tú puedes dármela.

La rubia frunció el seño, era la primera vez que pedían algo más que solo su compañía.

—No lo creo amor, así no funcionan las cosas.

Edward entendió a lo que se refería la sensual mujer.

—¿Cuanto quieres?.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente y sonrió, al menos el tipo era inteligente.

—Lo de la jornada y diré lo que quieras.

Cullen sonrió de lado era mas fácil de lo que había pensado, y así después de media hora de descripción por parte del empresario y unas tantas negativas por parte de la chica. Edward Cullen partió del bar.

Así que si conocía a la chica y se hacia llamar _"beau"_ y que no había vuelto a verla por esos lugares.

…

* * *

Gracias a aquellas que me han agregado a favoritos y a alertas…


	3. Buscándote

_****__**caricias compradas.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** es más que claro que Twilight nunca fue, es o será mío. La canción se llama _caricias compradas_ y es de banda cuisillos y si la historia es mía.

**Summary;** al importante empresario Edward Cullen la traición de un amor le demostró que una peligrosa mezcla de alcohol y dolor pueden llegar a dar un nueva oportunidad de amar. Un UA.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **…

* * *

…

_**Estas ganas que tengo de amar de entregarte sin punto final este amor que reclama tu cuerpo en mi cama,**_

_**Un nido de amor**_

_**Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar el vacío no se puede llenar,**_

_**Tu recuerdo me acaba, me quema, me mata, ni con mil caricias te podré olvidar…**_

…

Edward dedico todo el mes en buscarle en todos los bares que había en la ciudad… incluso contrato a los mejores investigadores que pudo encontrar… la busco por toda la ciudad y aun hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero aun así no le encontró…

Para Edward el convivir bajo el mismo techo con Victoria se volvió insoportable. No es que todavía sintiera algo por ella, al contrario ya no sentía nada. Si no que ya no quería verle y le evitaba todo el tiempo.

Victoria observo el cambio en su marido, desde hace tiempo que él le dejo de ver con adoración y eso le asusto. ¿Cómo es posible que ya no le adorara?, incluso se podría decir que ahora le mira indiferentemente, incluso con asco se podría decir. Entonces tuvo miedo por que se sintió descubierta. Si, aceptaba que le gustaba James, era bueno en la cama pero sentía cosas más fuertes por su marido y haría lo que fuese por recuperarle, porque Edward Cullen era suyo y eso nunca cambiaria.

Así que decidió reconquistarlo, varias veces trato de seducirle con exótica lencería comprada en las mejores tiendas de parís o simplemente se metía desnuda en la ducha cuando estaba él dentro.

Nada funciono y eso le enfureció ¿Cómo era posible que le rechazara? Ella tan hermosa y sensual, deseada por muchos de los mejores hombres, estaba siendo rechazada por su marido… ¡rechazada!. Ante tantos intentos fallidos de la pelirroja los cuales solo lograron fastidiar a Edward, él se mudo de habitación, pero Victoria no se rendía y seguía buscándole insistentemente, pero cada vez que lo intentaba era nuevamente rechazada hasta que un día su ego y orgullo hablaron por ella.

― ¿Quien es ella? ― exigió la pelirroja con claro resentimiento en su voz mientras entraba al despacho dramáticamente para que su marido le tomara atención.

Edward solo le ignoro mientras continuaba cómodamente revisando los contratos en su escritorio.

―Eddie a mi no me engañas, dime su nombre, ¿la conozco? ―insistió dramáticamente la mujer mientras ponía sus pálidos brazos a sus costados y se paraba frente al escritorio donde estaba su marido.

Cullen alzo la vista y le miro como si de una extraña se tratara. Desde hace mucho que le dejo de querer, a veces se sentía un estúpido por amar a una total desconocida que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver en su vida, así que decidió decirle la verdad y terminar con los numeritos de Victoria, ya estaba cansado de tenerla que soportar.

―No la conoces…― respondió con simpleza― y no, tienes razón, yo no te engaño― inhalo hondo― la que engaña aquí eres tu.

― ¡Yo nunca te he engañado! ― bramó Victoria con ira ― ¡yo te he sido fiel desde que nos casamos!.

Edward sonrió ante la desfachatez de la que era su esposa ¿Qué tan mentirosa y manipuladora podría llegar a ser? Tal vez nunca lo sabría, por otra parte tal vez este enfrentamiento hace tiempo hubiera resultado desastroso y muy doloroso, pero ahora simplemente ya no tenia sentido, porque ya no sentía nada por ella.

―Créeme, si lo has hecho― respondió con simpleza y tranquilidad― y desde hace tiempo que lo sé, simplemente que no había tomado la decisión de hacértelo saber―el hombre tomo sus cosas dispuesto a retirarse― por cierto ya he puesto en tramite el divorcio así que has esto fácil para ambos. Firma y listo, así podrás irte con James, Aro, Jacob o quién tu quieras― y así Edward Cullen salió del despacho sintiéndose por fin libre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Victoria no sabia que hacer, se sintió humillada pero sobretodo descubierta y sin oportunidad de replicar. ¿con que cara le reclamaría? ¿Cómo podría decir que ella fue la victima de traición si ya había sido descubierta? ya no tenia sentido reclamar, y así por primera vez haría algo por aquel hombre a quién tanto daño le hizo, decidió hacer fáciles los tramites de divorcio y desaparecerse de su vida y así tomo todas sus pertenencias y se marcho rumbo a lo desconocido con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

…

―Hijo deberías de buscarte a alguien más―hablo tranquilamente un hombre mayor― hace seis meses que te divorciaste de Victoria, ya es hora de salir con alguna colega, modelo o lo que sea, no es sano que te la pases del corporativo a tu casa.

Era la primera vez en seis largos y tortuosos meses que decidió salir a tomar un café con su padre, ya que había insistido tanto que le fue imposible negarse, además necesitaba un poco de compañía, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

―Carlisle, sabes muy bien que estoy bien así, ― negó suavemente―no necesito nada mas que ir al corporativo e ir a casa después.

A Carlisle no se le paso desapercibido el tono de tristeza en su hijo, y eso le dolió en el alma. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo aun siguiera sufriendo? Y el sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Él sabia toda la historia de aquella misteriosa joven sin nombre, Edward se la había contado un día que lo encontró ahogado en alcohol en su casa.

― Hijo, deberías de olvidarla solo te estas asiendo daño ¿Qué no lo vez? Te has vuelto aun mas serio de lo que eras, podría decir que hasta amargado― sonrió ante la mueca de su hijo― incluso en el corporativo lo han notado, si antes tus empleados te temían cuando te miraban o les mandabas llamar, ahora entran en pánico al verte entrar a la oficina.

Cullen solo desvió la vista de su padre, el sabia que tenía razón en todo ¿pero que más podía hacer? Se sentía patético al saberse enamorado de una extraña de la cual solo sabía su sobrenombre.

Solo en una cosa se equivocaba su padre. Claro que si le había tratado de olvidar, intento de todo, salió con colegas, incluso con modelos que le presentaba su hermana Alice… y aunque le avergonzaba tuvo _**caricias compradas **_solo para saber si no era un encaprichamiento, pero a pesar de todo eso no la podía sacar de su mente, de su piel.

Claro que el recuerdo de aquella extraña le hacia mucho daño. le asfixiaba el no tenerla cercas e incluso le mataba la sola idea de que otro la tuviera entre sus brazos… en otra cama… una cama que no era la suya y no una cama que reclamaba su cálido cuerpo en ella, una cama que seria un nido de amor para ambos, una cama que era la de Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Caricias compradas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** es más que claro que Twilight nunca fue, es o será mío. La canción se llama _caricias compradas_ y es de banda cuisillos y si la historia es mía.

**Summary;** al importante empresario Edward Cullen la traición de un amor le demostró que una peligrosa mezcla de alcohol y dolor pueden llegar a dar un nueva oportunidad de amar. Un UA.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A:**Gracias a xyulyx , Deathxrevenge, salmitaCullen, EdbEll CuLLen, lobalunallena& ALEXANDRACAST

* * *

…

_**Pero al cerrar los ojos de pronto empecé a imaginarme,**_

_**Que eres tu la que estaba en mi lecho y no pude aguantarme,**_

…

_**Seis años después…**_

Edward Cullen se encontraba en la habitación de su apartamento, ya era demasiado tarde y todavía se encontraba tirado sobre su cama.

Odiaba la víspera de navidad, bueno de hecho odiaba toda clase de vacaciones o días festivos que se interpusieran entre él y un buen y extenso dia de trabajo, el único lugar en el cual su mente se ocupada de todo menos de aquella joven.

Se sentía cansado y empezó a quedarse dormido, pero al cerrar los ojos comenzó a imaginar que era aquella joven de grandes ojos chocolate, que estaba aun lado de él en ese instante y que recibía los cálidos besos de aquella noche, pero de pronto su hermoso sueño se vio interrumpido por las desoladoras imágenes de su vida.

Cullen se enderezó en su cama, no era posible que aun siguiera torturándose con aquel recuerdo. Ya estaba cansado de la misma historia, ya era hora de tomar el control de su vida ¿acaso no era suficiente seis años de su vida?.

Así que se abrigo y salió a caminar sin rumbo fijo con la esperanza de poder despejar su mente.

…

— ¡Alex espera! — gritaba una joven madre tras su ágil pequeño.

El niño salió corriendo tras su balón que se escapaba, y así entre las risas de ambos, estaban en un agradable parque, hacia un poco de frío pero eso no les impedía poder divertirse debes en cuando.

—¡Mamiiii aqi toy garrame! — Reía alegremente el pequeño— mamos mida mi pelota se fue lejos— señalaba el niño haciendo un puchero.

Para Bella, su pequeño Alex era su vida, tal vez no halla crecido con su padre pero nunca le falto amor.

Mirar a su pequeño le llenaba de orgullo, tal vez para algunas personas el tenerlo era un error y le arruinaría su vida ¿pero acaso no tenerlo le salvaría de ese terrible infierno en el que vivía?. Desde el día que se entrego a ese extraño hombre del cual solo sabía su nombre, su vida cambio súbitamente.

— ¡Mami¡ — el grito de su pequeño le saco de sus recuerdos— pelota se va!

Y Bella solo sonrió al ver que pequeño iba corriendo tras el balón y le siguió, pero no se dio cuenta que balón cayo en los pies de un extraño.

…

Edward caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor e iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego al parque que se encontraba cercas de su departamento, de repente el escuchar la voz de un pequeño llamo su atención.

—Buen día senior— sonrió el pequeño— puede dame mi pelota— pedía el niño mientras señalaba su juguete.

—Claro, — Edward se inclino por el balón para entregárselo al niño— aquí esta— se lo entrego, pero le extraño ver solo a un pequeño así que le pregunto por su mamá— ¿y donde esta tu mama? — pregunto mientras buscaba a su alrededor.

—Aia— señalo el pequeño a unas bancas— gasias— sonrió ampliamente de nuevo y se echo a correr rumbo a su mamá.

A Anthony le llamo la atención el pequeño, había un aire familiar en él. Además su apariencia le recordó a alguien, además la curiosidad le gano y quiso saber quien era su mamá y así se dirigió hacia las bancas y saber si en verdad allí estaba la mamá del pequeño.

…

Bella miro a su pequeño charlar con un hombre, estaba al pendiente de que no ocurriera nada, al ver a su pequeño Alex que regresaba sonriente se tranquilizó, pero no se percato de que aquel extraño se dirigía a ellos.

— ¡Mamita! Mida mi pelota —río el niño— lo recu… recupere.

Bella se levanto rápidamente de la banca y se dirigió a su pequeño. Se inclino levemente para tomar a su pequeño en brazos, pero en ese instante de levantarle oyó una voz, tan conocida para ella que se tenso rápidamente.

—Disculpe señora, ¿es su hijo? — pregunto el hombre.

—Mami, mida es el senior qe me regeso mi pelota—señaló el niño.

Bella solo asintió, no quería girarse y verle. No sabía porque reaccionaba como adolescente. Ni en sus mas profundos sueños había soñado encontrarle en un parque y menos con…con Alex.

…

—Disculpe señora, ¿es su hijo? — pregunto Edward.

—Mami, mida es el senior qe me regreso mi pelota—vio como le señalaba el niño, así que si era su madre.

Pero algo extraño le sucedía a la joven porque de repente se tenso y a Anthony no le pasó desapercibido. Se iba a cercar cuando le vio asentir, pero había algo extraño con esa mujer, algo que le llamaba la atención.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — de nuevo pregunto mientras la tocaba levemente en el hombro.

La joven se giro lentamente y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Edward, la joven se sonrojo.

— Edward— susurró la chica.

Para Cullen el mundo paro, la había encontrado ¡LA HABIA ENCONTRADO!.

El niño no comprendía porque su madre de repente estaba tan nerviosa, así que frunció su pequeño ceño ante aquel desconocido, pero también noto que el extraño abría y cerraba la boca como si se hubiera comido algún pequeño juguete.

—Tú— logro articular Cullen— eres tú— le señaló como si eso evitara que la chica desapareciera.

—Si…—desvió la vista hacia su hijo— Alex porque no vas a jugar con tu balón— decía mientras bajaba al niño, Alex hizo un puchero en señal de negación y al verlo Isabella susurro— todo estará bien hijo, por favor ve a jugar— el niño accedió aun no muy convencido.

— ¿Como estas? — fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió a la castaña mientras veía a su pequeño alejarse unos metros.

Edward se quedo sin palabras, como se su pone que debía contestar, _bien aquí amargándome seis años de mi vida por una extraña_ _de la cual ni su nombre conozco y para colmo esta casada y con hijos _o mejor aun _extrañando a una chica a la cual encontré en un bar y que por cierto pasamos la noche juntos pero que nunca volví a ver ahh por cierto ¿Qué crees?, esa chica eres tú…_

—Bien… ¿y tu? — fue lo único que logro escapar de sus labios.

—Muy bien—sonrió— ¿Quisieras sentarte? — propuso la castaña.

Y así ambos tomaron asiento sin saber que decir o que preguntar, por un lado Anthony estaba atónito nunca pensó volverla a ver y menos con un hijo, de seguro estaba casada y todo porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado de una desconocida.

Bella estaba en la misma situación no sabia que hacer o que decir, se sentía como adolescente frente al chico que le gusta.

—Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Cullen rompió el silencio— nunca lo supe.

— Isabella, Isabella Swan.

—Hermoso nombre— susurro Edward— y ese niño ¿es tu hijo?.

—Si, y estoy muy orgullosa de él— los ojos de Bella brillaron al ver a su pequeño.

—Ya veo—respondió con simpleza— me tengo que ir, un gusto en verte de nuevo— hizo el ademán de levantarse cuando escucho la voz de la castaña— Aun no… espera, por favor— y le tomo del brazo, pero al hacerlo sintieron ambos una extraña sensación de deja vú.

El sentir su delicada mano en su brazo le hizo sentir una cálida sensación de bienestar, tal vez haya una esperanza, ¡diablos! se reprendió mentalmente ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? ¿Acaso no la has visto con un hijo? Se reprocho, En verdad se había convertido en un estúpido masoquista.

— Aun no— repitió en una suplica que paso desapercibida para aquel hombre, Anthony volvió a tomar asiento aun lado de la castaña.

El ambiente se tenso ¿Por qué lo detuvo?.

La castaña quería hacer miles de preguntas, quería saber que había sido de su vida, pero los nervios la traicionaban, tenia que hablar, quería halar con él, y también darle las gracias, decirle que marco su vida, que por hacerla sentir mujer aquella noche tomo la decisión de salir de ese maldito infierno en el cual se encontraba perdida.

Edward quería saber que había sido de su vida también, la curiosidad de saber que había pasado, lo que sea para poder borrarla de su mente y darle punto final a su tortura.

—Yo…

—Bueno…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, eso rompió un poco el pesado ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.

— ¿Sabes porque te quise agradecer aquella vez cuando me defendiste? — comenzó a hablar la castaña armándose de _valor,_ quería decirle lo importante que fue para ella el día que se cruzo en su camino.

A Edward le tomo por sorpresa aquella pregunta y solo atino a negar con la cabeza.

— Porque tú fuiste el único que no me miro como basura, mi vida estaba tan sucia por el maldito oficio en el que me forzó a trabajar mi tía— la voz de la castaña tembló debido a la emoción, era la primera vez que le iba a confiar su vida a alguien— esa noche quería terminar con todo, estaba tan cansada de esa maldita soledad, de tener que deberle todo a tía Jessica, de tener que entregarme a cualquiera que pudiera pagar por unos malditos instantes, — un nudo se comenzó a formar en su garganta, Cullen solo atino a tomar la pequeña mando de la chica, quería decirle algo pero no sabia que, por primera vez se sintió inútil.

Bella al sentir la mano de aquel hombre, se estremeció ante el cálido contacto, eso la animo y le dio el valor de seguir, tal vez… solo tal vez podría tenerlo aunque sea solo como un amigo… si el cielo era bueno y se apiadaba de ella, se lo concedería.

—Al quedar huérfana…— continuo no sin antes de hacer grandes esfuerzos por retener sus lagrimas— tía Jessica me dijo que tendría que pagarle de alguna manera todo lo que ella hacia por mi, y así me forzó a trabajar— su voz tembló nuevamente— ¿Cómo le dices y haces esas cosas a una niña de diez años? — Pregunto mas para si misma que para el hombre que aun sostenía sus manos— mi vida fue dura al quedar huérfana, pero al llegar a los quince se convirtió en un verdadero infierno… en ese momento a tía Jessica se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de… de venderme…

Su voz se quebró completamente, Edward al verla así, su corazón se estremeció, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado por todo eso cuando solo era una niña?.

— Shhh— susurro cercas de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, ese gesto fue como bálsamo para el alma herida de la ojimiel— si quieres no continúes— le susurro dulcemente.

—Q…quiero, quiero hacerlo… por favor— decía entre sollozos, quería hacerlo, por fin estaba desahogándose de todos esos fantasmas que le atormentaban y todo gracias a él.

Anthony solo asintió, y la apretó aun más a él.

—Mi vida fue un terrible infierno… hasta que te conocí, ese día en definitiva, había decidido que terminaría con todo eso, con todo ese dolor, ese seria mi ultimo día… pero llegaste tú y al defenderme— la ojimiel hizo una pausa— al defenderme, me mostraste que aun había una oportunidad y que yo podría valer algo, tu fuiste la silenciosa señal por la que roge al cielo— en ese instante sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

Anthony estaba tan conmocionado y de repente un sentimiento le embargo su corazón, él le protegería, y trataría de borrar todas las heridas que el alma de esa chica tenia, además ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ella hizo lo mismo por él.

Si, ese día algo había cambiado en él también. Ella fue la balsa que evito que se hundiera en el mar del dolor y la traición.

En ese momento Cullen recordó al pequeño Alex que estaba jugando a unos metros de ellos, y se pregunto de quien seria ese hijo, la chica no había mencionado a alguien en su vida, o tal vez, sea producto de su oficio.

Después de haber estado sollozando, aun aferrada al cálido abraso del hombre como si su vida dependiese de ello, continúo, quería decirle lo que él había influido en ella.

Edward se percató que la chica se había tranquilizado un poco, pero que no había roto le abrazo, eso le hizo sonreír.

—Cuando llegamos al motel y… y estuvimos juntos— la castaña se sonrojo levemente, aun recordaba las _caricias _y besos que él le dio, a Edward no le paso desapercibido el color que adquirieron las mejillas de la hermosa chica que estaba entre sus brazos. Con que aun las recordaba, eso era buena señal— fue todo tan diferente, fue como si nuestros cuerpos se reconocieran, a pesar de haber sido un par de extraños jugando a amarse… te confieso que… para mi fue la primera vez que hice… hice el amor— su confesión lo tomo por sorpresa, por que él también había tenido esa cálida sensación.

Quería decir algo, confirmar sus palabras pero no encontraba como hacerlo, pero en ese instante la castaña siguió.

—En la mañana que desperté y que no te encontré sentí un terrible dolor… yo sabia que tal vez eso pasaría, pero aun así me aferre a la idea de poder verte por ultima vez… me sentía egoísta al quererte tener, pero pensé que un hombre como tu tendría familia, y eso me entristeció, aunque parezca tonto, me dolía el pensarte con alguien mas— ok, había confesado de mas, pero que mas da, si ya le había contado su vida porque no también eso.

El corazón del hombre latió rápidamente ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso se habría quedado dormido y estaría soñando? No, en definitiva si había escuchado bien, la chica le estaba confesando que sentía algo por él, y esta era su oportunidad, y esta vez no la dejaría ir, no le importaba quien era el padre del pequeño, el los cuidaría si ella lo permitía.

—Me arme de valor y me fui de casa de tía Jessica, el dinero que me dejaste me sirvió para poder rentar un pequeño cuarto, mi vida cambio gracias a ti… ¿Te confieso una cosa? Después de nuestro encuentro no pude seguir trabajando… tú fuiste el último con quien estuve… y no me arrepiento…

—Isabella— susurro Cullen, la chica solo atino a romper suavemente el abrazo y le miro a los ojos— para mi fue también una nueva oportunidad, el estar contigo esa noche fue algo distinto, también para mi fue la primera vez que hice el amor… y si estaba casado— ¿había escuchado bien? Dijo "estaba casado", entonces…— pero todas las veces que tuve sexo con mi ex mujer no se comparan con la única noche que me regalaste— estaba confesando algo muy privado, ni siquiera su amigo, confidente y padre, Carlisle, lo sabia, pero si la chica había confiado su vida a él, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo? Además, él estaba decidido en pedirle una oportunidad a la joven.

—Marcaste mi vida, no te deje de pensar así que había decidió hablar contigo, no me importaba tu oficio, así que deje a Victoria y te busque, te busqué por mucho tiempo, pero al no encontrarte, me desesperé, y pensé que solo era un capricho, quise sacarte de mi vida, de miles de formas… incluso con _caricias compradas_… pero aun si no lo logre.

El escuchar esas palabras por parte de Edward le llenaron de esperanza, su corazón se dio un vuelco de felicidad, algo le decía que seria era tiempo de una nueva oportunidad… su oportunidad de ser feliz…

—Yo aun no te he olvidado, —susurro suavemente— y me gustaría poder ayudarte a sanar tus heridas, demostrarte lo que vales… si me lo permites, yo cuidare de ti… de ustedes…—el hombre señalo con la mirada al pequeño que estaba a unos metros de ellos jugando— me gustaría formar parte de tu vida, de sus vidas…— los profundos ojos chocolate de la castaña se llenaron de emoción al escucharlo hablar así, y no solo hablaba de ella, si no que también aceptaba a su hijo, tenia que decirle en realidad quien era Alex…

— ¿Sabes, cual fue el motor para seguir? — le preguntó la castaña— al mes de haber dejado la casa de tía Bella y todo lo que implica, logre encontrar un trabajo en una librería, Ame ese trabajo desde el principio porque amo leer, el caso es que comencé a sentirme mal, tuve mareos y mucho cansancio… Ángela, una buena amiga que hice me obligó a ir al medico… Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver los resultados…fue que estaba… embarazada…

En ese momento se giró a ver a su pequeño y Anthony le siguió con la vista, ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir?...

En ese momento recordó lo que Isabella le dijo…

"_¿Te confieso una cosa? Después de nuestro encuentro no pude seguir trabajando… tú fuiste el último con quien estuve… y no me arrepiento…"_

Por alguna extraña razón Cullen no supo como reaccionar, acaso le estaba diciendo que ese niño era… suyo…

— Me estas diciendo que Alex es…

— Si…— susurro la castaña— es lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias a ti...

Un hijo, un hijo, un hijo… estaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, nunca pensó que sucedería… las veces que lo intento con Victoria y no pudo pensó ser él el problema… porque ahora resulta que si… y viéndolo bien todos los rasgos del pequeño son los mismos que el tenia a esa edad…

—Yo...

La castaña al ver que Edward no reaccionaba pensó que, solo tal vez no haya sido una buena idea decirle, tal vez él no quería hijos o lo tome a mal… ella no quería retenerlo…

—No te sientas obligado… no te estoy pidiendo ayuda o que respondas… no quiero que te sientas responsable…

Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica Anthony reaccionó, tenia un hijo y claro que respondería, y no es por obligación o por asuntos de responsabilidad… si no por que la amaba... Si amaba a esa chica que le robo el corazón…

—Yo… yo tengo un hijo… — Bella vio la reacción de Edward no entendía lo que estaba pasando— claro que me are responsable, y no solo porque sea MI hijo, si no porque a pesar de todo este tiempo no te he olvidado y…y te amo…

La sorpresa se mostró en la ojimiel entonces ¿le aceptaba y a su hijo también?

—Entonces— siguió Anthony— ¿me darás la oportunidad de cuidar de ambos?.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de emoción… esta era su oportunidad de ser feliz… por primera vez se arriesgaría y seria valiente… esta era una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz…

—Acepto…

El sentimiento de felicidad lleno el corazón de Edward, por fin le había encontrado, y esta vez no la dejaría ir…

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir hasta este capitulo… este es el final, muchas gracias a cada una que leyó y dejo un lindo comentario y a aquellas que leyeron desde las sombras GRACIAS… :3


End file.
